ultrafandomcom-20200223-history
Ace Killer
, also known as and , is a robotic assassin from the TV series Ultraman Ace, first appearing in episode 14. Ace Killer and his variants are designed to be as strong (if not stronger) as their Ultra counterparts. *Subtitle: *Beatstar subtitle: History Ultraman Ace Ace Killer was a creation of Yapool in an attempt to kill Ultraman Ace. By luring the Ultra Brothers onto a desolate planet and forcing Ultraman Ace to battle the choju, Barabba on Earth. Ace Killer was released and absorbed the powers and weapons of the Ultra Brothers. With their power, Yapool released a robot replica of Ultraman Ace to demonstrate Ace Killer's power. Withstanding a Metallium Ray, Ace Killer used a barrage of Ultraseven's Emerium Ray and Ultraman's Specium Ray to weaken the robot until it destroyed it with a variation of Zoffy's M87 Ray. Eventually, Ultraman Ace returned to try and rescue his brothers, but was ambushed by the powered-up Ace Killer. With the Ultra Brothers' powers, Ace Killer easily overpowered Ultraman Ace until the Ultra Brothers used the last of their energy to replenish Ultraman Ace. With their combined energy, Ultraman Ace hurled a concentrated ball of their energy (the attack known as Space Q) at Ace Killer, destroying Yapool's weapon against him and releasing his comrades. Trivia *Original magazines claims that Ace Robot is a cyborg, as it was originally a corpse from a Planet Golgotha that Yapool took and zombify it. Eventually after Ultraman Mebius, later Ace Killers are written as robots instead. *This is the only series in which Ace Killer carries his sai, series-wise. In the video games, he uses it as a weapon. *Ace Killer shares the same subtitle as Yapool. *Although not physically seen, Ace Killer was one of the monsters and aliens that made up Beryudora's neck in Mega Monster Battle: Ultra Galaxy Legends The Movie. Andro Melos Ace Killer appeared again in the series of Andro Melos, Along with Alien Nackle, Gora, Alien Magma, Black King, King Joe and Mecha Baltan. Ultraman Mebius Ace Killer returned in episode 43 of the series, Ultraman Mebius as Mebius Killer. In this series, Yapool created a second Ace Killer and used it as a weapon to battle Ultraman Mebius. Ace Killer Mirai had gone on a walk in the park with a girl he'd met, but Yapool was spying on them, disguised as a human once more. He held a clutch of ballons with him; these looked innocent, but had devious powers. Yapool finally confronted Mirai, as he was dealing with an annoying, smug reporter, revealing his true identity as Yapool. But rather than fight him, he released a red ballon with gold stripes into the sky. The ballon opened up a dimensional hole, and from it, Ace Killer emerged! Yapool teleported to a safe distance to observe, as Ace Killer made his way toward Mirai, crushing anything in his path. The reporter made a hasty getaway, but Mirai stayed with the girl, telling her to run, and that he'd take care of Ace Killer. Mirai ran off to transform into Ultraman Mebius, but unknown to him, she followed him, and witnessed his transformation. Mebius confronted Ace Killer, who proved to be a much better fighter. Things only got worse as Yapool called Gadiba into action. The little gas monster leaped into Ace Killer's body, and gave him new abilities; he was now Mebius Killer. Mebius Killer After Gadiba transformed Mebius Killer, Yapool ordered Mebius Killer to first use the Mebium Beam; placing his left palm over the green pendant on his right forearm, Mebius Killer charged his hands with energy, and performed the Mebium Beam. It struck Mebius' body, but he sidestepped most of it. Yapool, laughing, ordered him to fire it again, but this time, Mebius fired his own Mebium Shot, and the two were evenly matched. Yapool then ordered Mebius Killer to use the Mebium Blade, which formed out of his green pendant. Mebius pulled out his blade as well, but Mebius Killer was stronger still, and outmatched him. Finally, Yapool ordered him to use the Mebium Burst. The ball of fire struck Mebius with great force, and Mebius fell to the ground as Yapool laughed. Mebius tried to get up, but he was too weak. That's when the girl ran up and spoke to Mebius; she believed in him and his strength. Mebius wouldn't give up now, and he got back up to fight once more. This time, however, Mebius was winning. Mebius Killer grappled with Mebius, and was overpowering him. That's when Mebius pulled out his newest power; his body began glowing red, and then he engulfed Mebius Killer and himself in flames! It was Mebius' version of the Ultra Dynamite move Ultraman Taro uses; the Mebium Dynamite! Mebius Killer groaned in agony as Mebius' flames burned his flesh, but Mebius kept a good grip on him, and finally, with one last burst of power, Mebius caused the finishing explosion, destroying Mebius Killer once and for all. Trivia *A fan redesign of Mebius Killer was created as part of a contest for Bandai's Toyline. The redesign is known as "Kabuto the Killer". In contrast to his original appearance, Kabuto the Killer had crab-like claws and his body design resembles that of a Samurai. *While Mebius Killer's appearance seemingly identical to his old form, but if one is keen eyed enough, his right gauntlet possess a Mebius Brace, which is hard to be seen since it's color is gold, matching his right gauntlet. Ultraman Mebius Side Story: Ghost Rebirth Mebius Killer is one of the four major antagonists in this prequel to the above movie. He, along with Deathrem, Glozam, and Armored Mephilas assault the Ultra Brothers in an attempt to reunite the Giga Battle Nizer and Mecha-Zam (now known as Mecha-Zamu,) in an attempt to resurrect Alien Emperor. However, their plans are foiled when Ultraman Mebius loses the Giga Battle Nizer and Mecha-Zam sacrifices his life to keep the Emperor from being revived. In the end, he battles Ace and is destroyed by his Metallium Ray. Trivia *Voice actor: Ryoichi Tanaka *The Ace/Mebius Killer Suit from Ultraman Mebius was reused for its appearance in this side story. *In this entry, Mebius Killer speaks, whereas in all his other appearances he is mute, and Yapool speaks for him instead. (In Ultraman Mebius, he makes grunting noises.) **Originally, Yapool was supposed to appear in the special. But due to a short schedule, the Mebius Killer costume was reused instead. It can be justified that Yapool's essence lived on in the form of Mebius Killer due to Mebius Killer being able to speak fluently in the film, and that Mebius Killer himself did not interact with the Four Heavenly Kings in their appearances. Ultraman Zero Gaiden: Killer The Beatstar Ace Killer reappeared in this side story coinciding the film, Ultraman Saga. Here, he was among the armies of robotic warriors that collected by Beatstar and subjected to his control. In part 1 of the special, after Gomora destroys a Legionoid Beta, Ace Killer (as well as Inpelaizer and King Joe) appear and together team up and beat down Gomora, forcing the monster back into Rei's Battle Nizer. Shortly after, the Ultimate Force Zero arrives on the scene and battles the robots. Glen Fire battles with Ace Killer and eventually destroys the robot by pile-driving him into the ground. Ultraman Ginga He was a participant of the Dark Spark War turned into a Spark Doll by Dark Lugiel. In episode 7, Ace Killer along with many other kaiju and aliens are seen cheering on Ginga as he fights Dark Galberos. In a couple of shots of the series, Ace Killer can be seen in Dark Lugiel's collection along with Deathfacer, Gigi, Gatanothor, Birdon, Goldras, Alien Babalou, Gan-Q, Dada, Mecha Baltan, Alien Hipporito, Twin Tail, Mochiron and a lot of other monsters and aliens. It is assumed that after Ultraman Ginga defeated Dark Lugiel, he traveled back into space to return to Yapool's dimension, having regained his original form. Ultra Fight Victory Mebius Killer was the guard of a captured Ultraman Ginga, on orders from Yapool on Satellite Golgotha. He then dueled Ace there when he came to save Ginga. They were an even match for the most. After Ace launched the Ultra Guillotine attack, Mebius Killer was thought he finished off. However, the Choju survived and debuted his KillerTrans as being reintroduced by his master as Victory Killer. He summoned his new EX Red King Knuckle and struck Ace down to the surface with it. He then summoned the King Joe Launcher and fired at Ace, but the Ultra summoned his Ultra-Neo Barrier to deflect the energy bullets. Killer then attacked Ace from behind, summoning his Eleking Tail, and defeated Ace by striking him with it many times. He was about to finish off Ace when Ultraman Victory showed up, used his Knight Timbre to transform into Victory Knight, and began to fight him. When the latter summoned his Sadola Scissors, Victory became shocked by this and Yapool explained that he studied the UITrans and used them to modify the robot to become Victory Killer. While Victory was kept busy with the new and improved robot, Yapool summoned Lunaticks to kill Ginga. Victory then decided to use the Knight Timbre to bring Shepherdon back to life, the process temporally knocked away Victory Killer. Victory Killer then got back up, summoned his Gudon Whip and fought Victory again until the knight slashed him across the chest with glowing sword twice and finally finished him off with the Knight Victorium Shoot while Shepherdon finished off Lunaticks with his Victorium Flash. Trivia *KillerTrans voice actor: Tessho Genda *For this appearance, Ace Killer had his Mebius Brace removed, so that he looked identical to his first appearance. However, his eyes, along with the jewel on his chest, are now blue instead of green. *The KillerTrans props were reused from Ultraman Victory's. Ultraman Geed Data : After absorbing Ultraseven's energy, Ace Killer gained the ability to emit a yellow Emerium Ray from the red area on his forehead. Has the same strength as Ultraseven's. * : After absorbing Ultraman's energy, Ace Killer gained the ability to emit a yellow Specium Ray by crossing his arms in a "+" shape. Has the same strength as Ultraman's. * : After stealing Ultraman Jack's Ultra Bracelet, he equips it to his left arm. Ace Killer uses it in a similar fashion as Jack when he throws it to slice foes. Ace Killer's use of the bracelet appears to match the Bracelet Bomb ability Jack's Ultra Bracelet has, as it will explode on contact with opponents then return to Ace Killer's arm. * : After absorbing Ultraman Zoffy's M87 energy, Ace Killer can create a large ball of M87 energy with his hands and toss it at his foes. Despite its name as "Ray", the attack reacted in a similar manner to an energy bomb. *Battle Sai: Ace Killer is equipped with a large sai, which he holds in his right hand. Can be used like a normal sai; slashing, stabbing, battery, etc. *Power Absorption: Ace Killer can absorb the energy, as well as a few powers, of beings with color timers to increase his strength and copy their powers. *Armored Hide: Ace Killer's body was created specifically to endure the power of Ultraman Ace's weapons, like the Metallium Ray. Attacks like these don't even cause him to flinch. *Talons: Ace Killer's left hand is armed with talons over his fingers. ULTRA MONSTERS * : A tag-team attack with Giant Yapool. Giant Yapool charges Ace Killer with purple aura energy for the latter to perform a screwdriver attack towards the target. Robot Ace v Ace Killer I.gif|Emerium Beam Robot Ace v Ace Killer II.gif|Specium Ray Robot Ace v Ace Killer III.gif|Ultra Bracelet Robot Ace v Ace Killer IV.gif|M87 Bomb Ace Killer Power Absorption.png|Power Absorption Robot Ace v Ace Killer.gif|Armoured Hide - Second Incarnation= - Mebius Killer= Mebius Killer Stats *Height: 40 m *Weight: 43,000 t *Origin: Yapool's dimension Powers and Abilities * : Mebius Killer possessed a Mebius Brace on his right gauntlet. This is hard to be seen, since the color is gold, which matches is gauntlets. ** : Mebius Killer can perform the Mebium Shoot by placing his left palm over the Mebius Brace, then extends them in different directions horizontally, and then brings them together above his head, creating an "infinity loop." Then, putting his hands in the "+" shape, Mebius Killer can fire the beam. Matches Ultraman Mebius' in power. ** : Mebius Killer can create a blade much like Ultraman Mebius'. From the green pendant on his right hand, a yellow blade can form. Perfect for slashing and cutting. Matches Ultraman Mebius' in strength. ** : Mebius Killer can also perform the Mebium Burst. Mebius Killer creates a large ball of fire in his hands, and then hurls the fireball at his foes. Matches Ultraman Mebius' in power. *Large Claws: Mebius Killer's left hand ends with large, powerful, and sharp claws. Can be used to slash and batter foes with great effect. Mebius Gaiden: Ghost Reverse * : Mebius Killer can fire purple arrow-shaped blasts from his palms. Only seen in Ghost Rebirth. Mebius Killer Mebius Brace.png|Mebius Brace Mebius Killer Mebium Shot.png|Mebium Shoot Mebius Killer Mebium Blade.png|Mebium Blade Mebius Killer Mebium Burst.png|Mebium Burst Mebius Killer Large Claws.png|Large Claws Mebius Killer Mebium Slash.png|Mebium Slash }} - Victory= Victory Killer Stats *Height: 40 m *Weight: 43,000 t *Origin: Yapool's dimension, Satellite Golgotha of Planet Guar Powers and Weapons * : Copied from Ultraseven, Victory Killer gained the ability to emit a blue Emerium Ray from the red area on his forehead. * : Copied from Ultraman, Victory Killer gained the ability to emit Specium Ray by crossing his arms in a "+" shape. * : Copied from Zoffy, Victory Killer can fire his own M87 Ray by simply performing a similar hand movement. * : After obtaining the data of Ultraman Victory, Victory Killer can perform the same UlTrans technique that the Ultra made via Spark Dolls. Unlike Victory, the KillerTrans announcement was different from the original voices of Victory Lancer. ** : Victory Killer changes his right arm into EX Red King's arm. *** : An analogous ability to EX Red King's Flame Road. By smashing the EX Red King Knuckle into the ground, Victory Killer can summon a series of massive eruptions capable of dealing damage to even the strongest of opponents. ** : Victory Killer turns his right arm into the robot's Pedanium Launcher. He uses it fire multiple energy blasts and a single charge energy blast at the opponent. ** : Victory Killer turns his right arm into an Eleking tail. He uses it as a whip and to slam against the opponent. First used on Ultraman Ace, slamming him into submission without a chance of retaliation. Compared to Ultraman Victory, Victory Killer's Eleking Tail always glowing yellow energy. ** : Victory Killer turns his right arm into a Gudon whip. He uses it whip the opponent multiple times. ** : Victory Killer turns his right arm into a Sadola claw. Using it's pincer, Victory Killer is capable of countering minor swordsmanship skills of Victory Knight. V-Killer Emerium Ray.PNG|Emerium Ray V-Killer Specium Ray.PNG|Specium Ray V-Killer M87 Ray.PNG|M87 Ray V-Killer EX Red King Knuckle.PNG|EX Red King Knuckle V-Killer Flame Road.PNG|Flame Road V-Killer King Joe Launcher.PNG|King Joe Launcher V-Killer Eleking Tail.PNG|Eleking Tail Victory Killer Gudon Whip.png|Gudon Whip Victory Killer Sadola Scissors.png|Sadola Scissors }} Gallery Ultraman mebius vs mebius killer -ace killer-.jpg Mebius Killer King Joe & Inpelaizer.jpg ja:エースキラー id:Ace Killer Category:Ultraman Ace Category:Ultraman Ace Kaiju Category:Robots Category:Beryudora's Neck Category:Ultra Kaiju Category:Andro Melos Kaiju Category:Ultraman Mebius Kaiju Category:Ultra Fight Victory Kaiju Category:Kaiju That Defeated Ultramen Category:Ultraman Mebius Category:Ultra Fight Victory Category:Cyborgs Category:Video Game Kaiju Category:Ultraman Fighting Evolution 3 Characters Category:Ultraman Fighting Evolution 2 Characters